


[Podfic] Date Night

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [63]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Grantaire leans against the edge of the door and looks out at him in bemusement. "You're the smartest man I know, Enjolras. I know your memory isn't this bad."Enjolras's smile fades away to a bewildered frown. "What?""They're out again. They're always out on Thursdays. It's date night. I know you know this, I've only told you half a dozen times. And yet you keep showing up."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339179) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Recorded for puckboum for #ITPE2016! 
> 
> Thank you to Samy for being generally awesome, and having blanket permission <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Date Night

  


**Author:** Samyazaz  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Misérables  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Grantaire leans against the edge of the door and looks out at him in bemusement. "You're the smartest man I know, Enjolras. I know your memory isn't this bad."  
  
Enjolras's smile fades away to a bewildered frown. "What?"  
  
"They're out again. They're always out on Thursdays. It's date night. I know you know this, I've only told you half a dozen times. And yet you keep showing up."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Date%20Night.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339179) | **Wordcount:** 9102  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Date%20Night.mp3) | **Size:** 48 MB| **Duration:** 0:52:36  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Date%20Night.m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB| **Duration:** 0:52:36  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
